Don't Come
by clhardi1
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have one last conversation after Slade kidnaps her.


Title: Don't Come

Author: clhardi1

Rating: G

Pairing: Olicity (Oliver and Felicity)

Fandom: Arrow (CW)

Summary: Felicity and Oliver have one last conversation after Slade kidnaps her.

AN: This is my first Arrow fic ever...So I'm not sure it's any good, but I love this ship! I am so ready for some great Olicity feels tonight! I'm sure this is not going down, but it was in my mind and it had to come out. Only I checked over this, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

He knew. He knew when the comms cut out half way through the showdown with the Mirakuru army. He knew when the smoke cleared and Slade was still missing.

He just knew.

He didn't even tell the others what was going on. He struck down the last one and then he just ran.

Hoping.

Diggle seemed to know too because he was right on his heels.

He knew when he took the steps two at a time to the top of the clock tower where she was suppose to be safe.

He knew when he called for her and she didn't answer.

He knew as he dialed her number frantically.

But he still hoped. He did that a lot when it came to her.

Maybe she had finally come to her senses and left. Like he'd wanted her to for so long. Maybe she had decided it was all too risky, too hard, too much. Maybe she had left them on their own because she had gotten tired of the lies and the late nights, and him pushing her away.

But hope was lost when Slade answered her phone.

He didn't have to make many threats. Oliver already knew what his plans were.

"One more had to die. The one you love most."

"Old STAR labs warehouse on Liberty." He simply stated.

"Let me talk to her!" Oliver demanded.

Slade was quiet, and then he ground out, "One minute."

There were some scuffling noises. A hissing sound. A labored breath. And then she spoke.

"Don't come."

She said it calmly. With resolution. With decision. She had already settled her fate in her heart. To anyone but him, she sounded composed; sure. But he could see behind that wall.

"Felicity..." He started in despair, but she cut him off.

Her voice was still strong, but it took on a more desperate tone this time.

She was begging.

"Please. I just need for you not to come. Please. Please, please just-"

He could not listen to this.

"Felicity, thats not even a choice. I'm coming."

He was so angry with himself.

"You shouldn't be there. This shouldn't be happening." He said to her; to the universe.

"But it is," She had clammed now. "And it's not your fault,

Oliver. None of this is your fault. I meant it when I said I believe in you. And I will always-"

He could NOT listen to this.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop talking like that! I'm not done fighting. This is not it. It is NOT over-"

It was her turn to cut him off now.

"No, your right. He won't win this war. You are going to beat him. He's going to lose. And this city is going to recover. It's going to be better. But not today. And not with me, Oliver. It's too late."

He didn't mean to, but he was yelling now, "No! It's not too late! You are the one who told me not to just accept things. Well I don't accept this!"

She was getting angry now. She was running out of time to convince him not to come. How could she not know that there was no amount of time that would convince him of that.

"If you come here. He's going to kill me and anyone who comes along with you. And then, he'll kill you. And then, it really will be too late." She paused to suck in a shuttering breath. "Don't come, Oliver. Let me go."

"I can't, I don't know how." He let out, as tears slipped down his face. He saw the rest of the team enter from the corner of his eye, but paid them no mind.

"Then I'll help you." She said, with her best impersonation of her normal self.

"This is what you do. You and Diggle, You need to focus and regroup and decide what to do next. There are passwords and instructions for things you may need. They are under the middle couch cushion in that black couch in the break room at Verdant. Don't ask. At the time it seemed like a perfectly good place to stash them. How was I suppose to know it was going to be taken over by a crazy, evil, Mirakuru-ed witch... Then you need to contact Caitlin and Scisco. Maybe they can help with ideas for how to get the cure delivered from a longer distance. I know they may seem awkward, but they are truly genius. I mean like, mad scientist smart and if they can't come up with the solution, it's probably not out there. I'm rambling. I know I'm rambling, and I don't have time to ramble, but the way to end this is out there. I know it. And you're going to figure it out."

He could almost smile. Only Felicity could be rambling at a time like this. He cut her off quickly, "Without you? Not likely."

She came back just as fast with, "You are not alone."

He sighed, looking up, as more tears leaked out. "It feels like I am. It feels like I'm loosing everything."

" You have Sara, and Roy and Digg and Thea...and Laurel. You have all of them Oliver. You are all going to beat Slade. And then you are all going to be happy. You are going to have so many happy stories after that." He could hear her smile through her tears as she declared this impossibility to him.

So with a sob he said the only thing he knew was true.

"But you're my happy story. It's suppose to be you."

He heard Slade demanding the phone in the background and they knew time was up.

"Then remember me that way. Please, Oliver. Don't come here. Just- Just tell me good bye and live to fight another day. That will be enough."

But that would never be enough. So instead he said, "Felicity, I love you."

And she breathed back, "I know. I love you too." A beat passed, and then she laughed, "See there's a happy story."

The call ended.

Oliver lowered the phone from his ear. By now, everyone had joined them and seem up to speed on the situation at hand. All the people he loved stood in a circle around him, save one.

Diggle put a steading hand on his shoulder, "Okay, how are we doing this boss?"

Laurel, also at his side, spoke up with some hesitancy. "We'll be playing right into his hands, you know. You heard what she just said-"

Oliver didn't need to hear any more of that so he cut her off with a firm "Yes."

"She said she loved me." He stopped to marvel at that for a moment.

"And I'm not finished with our story yet."

He turned to the rest of the team and spoke. "This is my choice. It's probably a suicide mission. It's stupid, and reckless and Felicity is going to kill us if Slade doesn't. I can't ask any of you to come with me."

Sara and Roy quickly stepped up next to him. They were soon followed by Officer Lance and even Deadshot. They were all in.

As Layla stepped up next to Diggle, he looked at his trusted friend and offered him one more chance to decline.

"Are you sure about this Diggle?"

He just laughed and give him a brotherly slap on the back. "Man, I been waiting on you two to wake up for two years now. There's no way I'm missing this."

"Alright, then driver," Oliver replied nostalgically, holding up the keys. "STAR labs warehouse on Liberty, please."


End file.
